Five Nights of Heavy Rain
by Night Witch the Third
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong when the Fazbear Entertainment Company wants to help out with the Origami Killer investigation. Every character is assigned an animatronic to assist them, and nobody is safe when the animatronics show personalities of their own. Trying to stay true to the story of Heavy Rain, but with FNaF thrown in as well! We'll see how that goes! R & R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was an idea I had a while ago when Five Nights at Freddy's was young (and by young, I mean this idea came to me after the third game was out) and I was strangely obsessed with Heavy Rain. I got the ingenious (and by ingenious, I mean the stupidest idea I've ever had in my life) to cross the two and write a fanfiction about it. Or it might have been a dream I had. Either way, this was my stupid idea for a cross over. So, have fun with that. I know I will! This is…**

 **Five Nights of Heavy Rain (Shut up about the unimaginative title)**

 **Chapter One – The New Guy (and Rabbit)**

It was a dark night, and the rain didn't seem to be letting up as a black car pulled up to the field under the highway. People were gathering quickly, curious despite the police tape and cops that were holding them back. Norman Jayden sat in his black car, reflecting quietly for a moment about how he had ended up here. He let out a sigh and turned off his car before checking to see if he had everything he needed.

Badge? Check. ARI glasses? Check. Triptocaine? …Check… Hopefully he wouldn't be needing that. Maybe he wouldn't be needing the glasses, but to be honest, he wasn't going to be able to survive without either of them.

He waited while a reporter passed by before finally getting out of his car and making his way over to the police barricades. The police standing there guarding them to make sure no one passed gave him a cold stare as he approached. He couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. Sure, they were going to be _those_ kinds of people. Immediately, he pulled out his badge.

"I'm Norman Jayden, from the FBI," he told one of the cops, holding up his identification. "I'm looking for lieutenant Carter Blake." The man nodded towards a tall, stocky, gruff looking man who was shouting orders at everyone further down the crime scene. Jayden sighed and climbed over the barricades towards him.

The crime scene was crawling with cops, and a lot of sheets were thrown everywhere. Jayden glanced around and saw where the tent over the body was set up. He made a note to check it out later. But at the moment, he had a lieutenant to talk to and hope that he wasn't like the rest of these cops.

Carter Blake barely looked at him as he approached, still barking orders at everyone around him. Only when he had finally given orders to every possible person did he finally turn to look at Jayden with an angry scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" he growled at him. Jayden pulled out his badge again.

"I'm Agent Norman Jayden with the FBI," he introduced himself. "I've been assigned to help assist with the Origami Killer case. I stopped by your office earlier today and they told me you would be here."

"Lieutenant Carter Blake," the other man said without a smile, holding out his hand. "I didn't realize that the big guys in Washington needed to babysit us simple folk down here. I don't think the FBI need to trouble themselves with this case."

Jayden managed not to roll his eyes, but it was a very hard thing to do. He would have loved to point out that the FBI wouldn't need to get involved if the police here were actually good at their jobs, but he had the feeling that he didn't want to get on Blake's bad side this early.

"Well, they do say two heads are better than one," he decided to say instead, shaking the bigger man's hand and almost having his own crushed by him. "I think we'll be able to find this Origami Killer much faster working together. Mind if I take a look around?"

Blake spread his arms out. "Knock yourself out," he said. "We're pretty much done here for the moment, anyways. I'm just waiting on a shipment or something."

Jayden looked at him, confused. "Shipment?" he questioned. Blake sighed.

"Yeah, the FBI's not the only ones offering their services on this case," he said, a hint of an annoyed growl in his voice. "Apparently some company called 'Fazbear Entertainment' is sending over special equipment to help with the investigation."

Jayden knew he had heard the name of that company somewhere, but with all the other cases he had worked on, it wasn't coming into his mind at the moment. He would worry about that later, but for the moment he had other, more pressing issues to attend to.

"So, who was the victim this time?" he asked the lieutenant. Blake gestured towards the small tent that covered the body from the rain.

"Young boy, has the same trademarks as all the other victims of the Origami Killer," Blake explained. "Origami in one hand, orchid on the chest, mud on the face. The kid's name was Jeremy Bowles."

"I'm assuming there were no witnesses," Jayden said mostly to himself.

"I wish," Blake muttered. "That would make our job a hell of a lot easier."

Jayden turned away to finally examine the body, putting on his ARI glasses and glove as he went. The boy seemed to be around the age of ten, which made the death that more tragic. Blake had been right about the trademarks of the Origami Killer, and he wasn't sure what more he was hoping to find, but his glasses did pick up things even the most observant man would miss. He noted that the signs of death were from drowning, like the other victims.

"No signs of struggle," he noted. "That means that either he knew his killer or trusted him. Mud on the face, and the orchid indicate that the killer felt sorry for his victim. Leaving the flower has been a sort of apology." He let out a sigh and stood up. From his glasses, he could see a trail of orchid pollen that was leading towards the fence.

Before he could follow it, however, he heard Blake call his name, and he turned around to see a large truck drive up. Decorated on the side of the truck was a cartoonish picture of a bear with blue eyes, wearing a top hat and surrounded by a circle made up of a sort of checker board pattern. The name "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" was written over the picture in big, blocky letters. Jayden let out a groan. He remembered why he had heard the name before.

Two men got out of the truck and made their way over to Blake, shaking his hand. Jayden rose from where he had been crouching and slowly strode over to the group as well. Blake sighed and gave the FBI agent a bemused glance when he joined them.

"These are the head honchos down at Fazbear's Entertainment," he told him.

"William Afton," the scrawnier and shorter of the two men introduced himself, holding out his hand to Jayden. "I'm more of the technical manager of the place. You could say I created the characters."

"Norman Jayden, FBI," Jayden said, reluctantly taking his hand.

"So, you said you've been working on something that can help with the investigation," Blake cut in, gruffly, folding his arms. The large, stocky man next to Afton gave him a wicked smile that creeped everyone out.

"You could say that," he said. "You may be aware of this, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has had a…complicated past."

"We've cooperated with the police in our own town several times, and it got me thinking of instead selling off the restaurant and company yet again, it was time to set our mascots to more of a good use," Afton added, wringing his hands together.

"Mascots?" Blake repeated, clearly confused. Jayden couldn't help but flinch. This isn't going to go well. Already, he could feel this assignment becoming a joke.

"You can't be serious," he muttered under his breath, quietly enough so that no one else could hear.

The two men proudly went over to the back of the truck and hoisted up the sliding door. Standing inside was a large, purple, rabbit animatronic with pink eyes and sporting a red bowtie and holding a red flying v guitar.

"Gentlemen," Afton said to the gathering crowd of curious policemen (and women), "I give you Bonnie the Bunny 2.0!" And then the rabbit began to move.

 **Well, that's exactly where I wanted to end the first chapter. With a dramatic introduction to how incredibly ridiculous this all is going to be. I don't know how much of an audience there will be for this, as I'm not familiar with how popular crossovers are on (especially for a cross over like this) but hopefully it still gets a viewing in Archive of Our Own. Anyways, please tell me what you think and whether the Origami Killer should be from the Heavy Rain universe or Five Nights at Freddy's. Oh, did I mention that I'm not making the killer Scott Shelby because that literally made no sense in the original game? I'm not making the killer Scott Shelby. Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys know, all of the major Heavy Rain characters will be partnering with a Five Nights at Freddy's character. And literally the only one who gets an explanation as to why is the Police Force. No one else. They're just going to be there. And you'll get to see who has to work with who as they pop up in the story! Yay!**

 **Chapter Two – Footprints in the Rain**

Jayden couldn't help but glance at Blake to see how he was taking all of this. The look of pure outrage on his face was enough to say it all. He turned back to the animatronic rabbit as it slowly and clumsily walked forward until it was standing next to its creators. Jayden noticed that the creature focused its eyes on him, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You're joking, right?" Blake said eventually, cocking an eyebrow. "That's a stupid mascot for a children's restaurant. It can't fight crime, you know. We take our jobs seriously here."

"I know you're hesitant and skeptical," Afton said, somehow showing all of his teeth in one smile. "But I worked on it myself. And some of the technicians in the crime fighting force helped as well. It's equipped with everything to help cops in the field."

Jayden and Blake exchanged confused glances before looking back at the men in front of them. The animatronic's eyes flashed once and it turned to look past them towards the tent.

"Orchid pollen detected," Bonnie said suddenly, his voice sounding surprisingly non-robotic. "It is leading towards the fence on the other side of the crime scene."

Jayden turned around, quickly putting on his glasses. Sure enough, the pollen trail was heading towards a gap in the fence. Impressive, but he still didn't see the point of it all. It wasn't like a towering animatronic rabbit could be inconspicuous when tailing a criminal or when doing a stake out. Blake, it seemed, was less convinced than he was, but still he spread his arms wide open as if in welcoming.

"You know what?" he said. "Why not? You can give him to Norman here. I'm sure they'll get along just fine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do back at the office. Feel free to swing by when you're done here."

Then he left before Jayden could even open his mouth to protest. He couldn't help but glare after him before turning back to the three standing beside him. Bonnie still had his eyes focused on him, and it was starting to creep him out. The two owners were staring at him expectantly, as if they were waiting for him to do something.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" Jayden asked after a moment. "I think we'll be fine on our own."

"Well, think of this as more of a test," the bigger man told him. "We want to see if our animatronics are capable of helping out with everyday jobs, like the police force. The Origami Killer is the perfect test run."

Jayden highly doubted that, and he felt that these men had an ulterior motive for forcing this thing upon them, but he decided to just roll with it for now. After all, if Bonnie could spot the pollen, maybe he wouldn't have to rely on the ARI glasses for this case, and that was a positive anyway he looked at it.

Not that he was going to be happy with the glasses' replacement. He let out another sigh and turned to the animatronic rabbit.

"All right, Bonnie," he said. "Looks like you and I are partners now."

Bonnie's expression didn't change (it would have been hard since it didn't have any way of showing emotion anyway), but its eyes did light up at his words.

"Excellent," Afton said suddenly, rubbing his hands together. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to go make the arrangements and finalize a few things. We'll probably see you down at police headquarters."

"You're not going to tell me how this thing works?" Jayden wondered, gesturing towards Bonnie. He noticed Afton suppress the urge to roll his eyes, and it annoyed him.

"Bonnie has all the instructions built into him," he told him after a moment. "If you have any problems, he'll help you out. And he shouldn't malfunction in this rain, so you should be good." Then the two men hopped back into the truck and drove off. Jayden glared after them before turning back to the rabbit.

He couldn't really see Bonnie as anything other than an "it" at the moment, but he had more pressing problems to attend to. He needed to know what this thing was capable of. The Fazbear Entertainment company wouldn't have forced this thing on the police force if they weren't confident of its abilities, right? Then again, he recalled that company always kind of having a dark and shifty history.

Bonnie continued to stare down at him, waiting for instructions. He couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a long night. And case in general.

"Well, we might as well get started," he said, feeling kind of awkward. He started making his way back over to the body, and Bonnie followed close behind him. He crouched and pulled back the tent again to look over anything he might have missed. "Let's give you a test," he decided. "What can you tell me about the victim?"

Bonnie's eyes glowed red as he scanned the body for a moment before answering. "Ten years old, mud on face, orchid in hand and origami on chest as killer's MO, cause of death is drowning, male, Jeremy Bowels," the rabbit rattled off. "Reports indicate that he went missing a few days ago and it seems that he died not too long ago, a month after his birthday. There is blood on the victim's leg, but I can't tell if it is his own, or the killer's."

"Good enough," Jayden said, nodding and standing up. "The boy was not killed here, I think he was dragged here. The killer probably got him scraped up with the fence." He looked around. "We should follow the orchid trail, we might find out where the killer came from by that." He looked over at Bonnie. "Can you scan the area and follow the pollen trail?"

Bonnie didn't reply, but its eyes began glowing red again, and it turned its head, scanning the area. After a moment, it turned back to Jayden. "Follow me," it said, before turning and marching off down the crime scene. Jayden had no choice but to follow.

Bonnie led him over to a break in the fence where they could immediately see a bit of blood dripping from the edges. Bonnie's eyes glowed red for a moment. "This is definitely the same blood that was on the victim," it reported.

"So, I was right," Jayden confirmed. "Doesn't really help us all that much. Where does the pollen trail lead?" Bonnie looked up for a moment before pointing.

"It's going up that hill," it said. "It looks pretty dangerous, especially with all of this mud. Should we follow it?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Jayden replied. He was reasoning with a robot and talking to it like it was a person. Boy, had he reached a new low. The FBI agent carefully slid himself through the gap in the fence and started towards the hill Bonnie indicated. There was a loud, ripping sound behind him, and he spun around to see Bonnie crashing through the gap as well, widening it in its wake.

Jayden couldn't help but sigh. He really should have seen that coming. But he ignored it for now and looked up at the hill, wondering which way to tackle it. Bonnie didn't have that problem, because it immediately started attempting to climb the hill. Its feet sank deep into the mud with its weight, but that didn't even sort of slow it down. Jayden rolled his eyes and carefully started following the mechanical rabbit.

It was a long, slow, boring task (which wasn't helped out by the quick time events), but the two of them eventually managed to make their way up the slope and they found themselves standing next to the freeway. The cars driving by were splashing a lot of mud and water everywhere, but that didn't deter them.

Bonnie stared down at the ground, its eyes glowing red once more. "I see tire tracks," it said after a moment. Its eyelids lowered slightly, and it almost looked concerned. "And some strange footprints…"

Jayden could easily see the tire tracks, even without his glasses, but he could also see that there was some sort of depressions in the mud that could have been footprints. The rain had washed away most of the details, but the tire tracks were still distinguishable.

"They couldn't have come here that long-ago if we can still make out the tire tracks," Jayden noted. "Bonnie, do you have anyway of scanning for the model of the car?"

Bonnie nodded. "I'm running a search right now," it told him. "It will take a while though. In the meantime, I recorded an image of this scene into my hard drive, just in case."

Jayden nodded with approval. Looks like the animatronic was good for something. He pulled out his ARI glasses and gloves and looked over the area just in case. This was definitely where the pollen trail stopped. Not surprising. Bonnie had done a thorough job, it seemed. He wondered about the odd footprints. They didn't seem to be human, they were too big, but the pattern of the footprints definitely suggested that whatever made them walked like a human.

"It's almost like an animatronic made these," he mused mostly to himself. "But there's no way that could be possible, could it?" He turned back to Bonnie. "Are there anymore of you running around? I know it wasn't just you at the restaurant. What happened to the other animatronics?"

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said, shaking its head. "After the restaurant was shut down last time, I was the first one to be worked on. I don't know where they sent Freddy, Chica and Foxy. I just assumed they were auctioned off."

"Do you think an animatronic made these footprints?" Jayden asked, gesturing towards them. Bonnie blinked down at them, lifting up its own feet and its own tracks.

"Possibly," it replied. "I do not recognize them, though."

"Well, it wouldn't ever be that easy, would it?" Jayden replied. "Come on, I think we've learned all we can here. We'll take this back to the police station and see if we can't make sense of any of this."

Bonnie inclined its head in agreement as Jayden rose and slowly started back down the hill. It was a lot harder going down, and he had to concentrate on not falling and breaking his neck, but the two of them eventually managed to get back to safety.

Jayden led the way to his car, making one last note of everything as they passed the scene of the crime. He stopped when he got to the car, suddenly realizing that he hadn't really given much thought to how Bonnie was going to be transported. Once again, Bonnie didn't seem to think there was a problem, because it immediately started squeezing itself into the front seat of his car without a second thought. Jayden stared in surprise as Bonnie contorted its figure, but it somehow managed to fit itself into his car after a lot of pushing, shoving, and moving the seat as far back as it could go. Bonnie had to crouch low, and its ears were folded far behind its head, but it looked comfortable enough in the seat.

Jayden shook his head, wondering just how he had gotten into this situation before climbing into the driver's seat. He made sure that his car would still run and wouldn't fall apart with a giant, animatronic rabbit sitting it before finally starting the car. The crowd was still gathered around and didn't show any signs of leaving any time soon as the two of them pulled away from the awful scene and the memory of Jeremy Bowles, dead on the ground.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here because that's basically where it ends in the game as well. Next time, we're going to be introduced to the main character of the game, Ethan Mars, his son Shaun, and the animatronics I decided to give them! And don't worry, Blake and Jayden are still going to be working together, they just get saddled with Bonnie and someone else as well. That's going to be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anybody want to try and guess who's going to be paired with who? Is there anyone who likes both Heavy Rain and Five Nights at Freddy's who isn't just my friends and me? I don't know, I'm going to do the game a tad out of order, in that I'm also putting Shelby's first introduction in this chapter despite him actually being introduced before Jayden. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three – A clever metaphor (it's in there somewhere)**

It was already raining heavily on the Tuesday. A shabby looking car slowly pulled up to a rundown hotel. A middle-aged man sat in the driver's seat as he looked out at the building. Not the sort of place that he would want to be if he had a choice. Beside him sat his partner, an animatronic fox with a hanging jaw and a hook for a right hand named Foxy the Pirate. He was almost as old as the driver, and a lot of his fur was stripped away to reveal the endoskeleton underneath, but Foxy could talk and move and function all the same.

"Scott, are you sure this is the place?" the fox asked in a stereotypical pirate accent.

"I wouldn't be a private detective if I got the wrong place," the man, named Scott Shelby, pointed out, turning off the car. Foxy shrugged his ragged shoulders and followed Shelby out of the car and to the entrance to the building. A grumpy looking man sat at the reception, reading a newspaper as the two of them came in.

"Hello," Shelby greeted. "I'm looking for Lauren Winter."

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells," the man said, not looking up from his paper. Shelby rolled his eyes and quickly pulled out his wallet and flopped a five down on the desk. The man quickly snatched it up. "Oh, that Lauren Winter? Third floor, the left room at the end of the hall."

Shelby and Foxy exchanged glances and started towards the stairs with Foxy quickly taking the lead, walking at a fast pace. Even though he had been decommissioned a while ago, Foxy still felt the need to run everywhere or walk at a brisk pace. It drove Shelby insane because he couldn't keep up with the animatronic due to his asthma.

Foxy was already at the end of the hall waiting for him by the time Shelby reached the top of the stairs, and the animatronic fox was tapping his foot impatiently.

"You know, private detective might not be the best job for someone who has asthma like you," Foxy pointed out when his human partner reached him.

"Said the animatronic fox with sharp teeth and a deadly hook that used to work at a children's restaurant," Shelby grumbled, knocking on the door. Foxy was about to reply, but at that moment, the door opened a crack and a dark-haired woman peered out at them.

"Lauren Winter?" Shelby asked.

"Sorry, I only see clients by appointment," the woman said, starting to close the door again. Shelby quickly reached out a hand and just barely managed to stop her in time. She opened the door more and stared at him, barely looking at Foxy. She looked sleep deprived and she was wearing only a bath robe. Finally, she let out a sigh. "It's fifty bucks," she told him. "I don't kiss, and I don't do weird stuff." She shot a quick glance at Foxy as she said this.

"Sounds good to me," Shelby replied. She backed away and retreated into the room. Scott and Foxy exchanged glances before following her in. The room, like the rest of the hotel, was run-down and shabby, but a little less so than the rest of the building.

"Just put the money on the table," Lauren said over her shoulder. "You have ten minutes, and you're going to have to do something about your…friend."

Shelby opened his mouth to reply, but then noticed something strange standing in the corner. It looked like a tall, lanky marionette with a white clown mask and blank, black eyes. It had a permanent smile on its creepy face, and its entire body was black with white stripes on its arms and narrow legs. Everything about it was horrifying, and Shelby had no idea what it was or why Lauren had it.

But what was stranger than that was the fact that Foxy was staring at it horrified. He had a look in his eye that gave Shelby the impression that Foxy knew this thing, whatever it was. Lauren glanced back over her shoulder and noticed to two of them staring at the strange thing.

"Oh, don't mind him," she told them. "That's just the Marionette. He's pretty harmless."

The Marionette didn't move for a moment, and Shelby thought that everyone was going crazy if they were talking about this thing as if it were alive. But then it slowly turned its head towards him and he almost had a heart attack.

"Hello Foxy," said a whispery, faraway voice that seemed to be coming from the Marionette's direction. "Fancy seeing you here."

"H-hey there, Puppet," Foxy greeted nervously. "Long time no see."

Shelby blinked in surprise and was about to ask Foxy how he knew this thing, but Lauren interrupted him with a cough.

"You should really be getting your clothes off," she pointed out to him. "We haven't got much time." Shelby shook his head, reminding himself why he was there in the first place.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm not a client," he confessed. Lauren turned to him with a frown.

"I knew it," she growled. "You're a cop, aren't you? What do you want, a freebie?"

"My name is Scott Shelby," he introduced himself. "I'm a private detective. This is Foxy, my…partner. The families of the victims of the Origami Killer asked me to investigate the murders. We just came here to ask you a few questions about your son, Johnny."

"I already told the police everything I know," Lauren growled, rolling her eyes. "And I have nothing to add. Leave me alone."

Shelby exchanged a glance with Foxy before speaking.

"Look, I know what you're going through," he started, but he didn't get to finish.

"Really?" Lauren snapped, interrupting. "Have you seen your own son murdered on a wasteland? Did you have a deadbeat husband that refused to do anything? With all due respect, I don't think you have any idea what I'm going through, Mr. Shelby."

"The killer is walking around as we speak," Foxy pointed out. "You know he's going to kill more innocent children if he's not stopped."

Lauren glared at him. "You would know about murdering innocent children, wouldn't you?" she growled at him. "I've read the newspapers about the shit that happened in that restaurant. Besides, what do I care? My Johnny's already dead! It doesn't matter."

Foxy took an angry step towards her, and was stopped by Shelby placing a hand on his shoulder. He let out a huff and stood back, folding his mechanical arms.

"If we don't find the killer, then there are going to be more mothers who find their children dead in wastelands," Shelby pointed out. "But you're right! Why should you care? It's not your problem anymore."

He turned away from her and Lauren shakily sat down on the bed. The Marionette silently glided over to her and put a comforting, slender hand on her shoulder. Lauren flashed the thing a grateful smile before turning back to Shelby.

"What do you want to know?" she said eventually. Shelby turned and after casting a nervous glance at the Marionette, he went over and sat down beside her.

"Tell me about Johnny," he offered gently. "Did he live with you?"

"Yes," Lauren answered, looking down at the floor. "I made sure he never met any of my clients. It was a hard life, and I wanted to quit, but I needed the money, and I wanted to make a better life for him. He was a good boy too. He would get into fights whenever he heard someone call me a…you know. I think he knew more than he let on, but he never judged me for it."

"What about the day he disappeared?" Shelby asked. "What happened?"

Lauren let out a sigh. "I'll never forget that day," she said sadly. "He used to play with his friends after school. At five, all the other children came home, but he never did. It was raining something fierce that day. And then, several days later, he showed up on an abandoned lot, dead."

"What was his father like?" Scott wondered. He swore the Marionette let out a soft hiss at the mention of the father, but since the thing's mouth didn't move, it was hard to tell.

"He was a dead-beat loser who liked to hit me after a few drinks," Lauren said with a growl. "He left the day Johnny disappeared and I haven't seen him since."

"Bloody coward," the puppet hissed in that strange, whispery voice.

Before anyone could say anything more, the buzzer on the table went off. Lauren stood up and turned it off before turning to Scott and Foxy. She was frowning at them.

"Your time is up," she announced. "I hope you got what you were looking for. Now both of you, get out of here." Then she turned her back to them. Shelby looked at her in surprise and took a step towards her. The Marionette somehow managed to growl at him despite it not moving its mouth, and for a moment, Shelby swore that the thing looked almost angry.

He let out a sigh of defeat and backed away towards the door. At the last moment, he decided to put his card down on the table as they left.

"If you ever remember anything important, just give me a call," Shelby urged her before following Foxy out the door. Lauren gave no indication that she had heard him, but the Marionette stared after their retreating forms.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Foxy growled once they were back in the hallway. "Talk about unpleasant."

"Where did you know that creepy puppet thing from?" Shelby wondered, glancing at him. Foxy hesitated.

"Back in '87, before the whole bite thing happened and got Freddy's closed down for the third or fourth time," he explained. "The Marionette was one of those fancy toy animatronics and he worked the prize corner. He creeped the rest of us out because he always had his own agenda." He paused for a moment before adding "I was kind of hoping I would never see him again."

Scott opened his mouth to express his surprise that robots could get creeped out, much less by one of their kind, but that was the moment his asthma kicked in and he was unable to breath. He frantically reached into his pockets for his inhaler, Foxy shouted at him that it was the left pocket, and a gruff man pushed past them and made his way towards Lauren's room. After a couple puffs and a few deep breaths, Shelby managed to collect himself enough to notice the man enter the room they had just left. A moment later, they heard shouting, followed by a thud and a cry.

Feeling his blood turn cold, Shelby quickly turned around and hastened back to Lauren's room with Foxy following close behind him. He knocked loudly on the door and was surprised by the sight he saw when the man opened the door. Behind him, Lauren was lying on the floor, obviously having been hit. The Marionette had leaped onto the man's back and was trying to strangle him or something, but because the animatronic was pretty much made of sticks, the man took no notice of it.

"What do you want, asshole?" the man growled. Shelby looked past him and called to the woman on the floor.

"Lauren, are you alright?" he asked her.

"She's fine," the man snarled before she could reply. "We're just talking. Now get the hell out of here. And take this annoying thing with you." He easily yanked the Marionette off of himself and tossed it at Shelby before slamming the door in their faces.

"Lauren!" the Marionette cried out weakly.

"Cover me," Shelby ordered Foxy before swiftly kicking the door in. The man looked startled as the three of them poured into the room. The Marionette immediately went to Lauren's side, helping her to sit up and wrapping its arm protectively around her as Shelby tackled the man. The man quickly fought back, throwing punches at Shelby left and right.

"Troy, stop!" Lauren ordered, trying to rise. The man, Troy, ignored her.

For a middle-aged man, Shelby was quite the competent fighter, and he dodged most of Troy's punches, while landing a few of his own. The two of them were thrown around the apartment while Foxy tried to skip by them to get a jump on Troy. As Troy slammed into Shelby, throwing him onto a nearby table with his hands around his neck, Foxy came up behind him, raising and bringing his hook down into Troy's shoulder. Troy let out a cry of pain and let go of Shelby, who then kicked him away from him.

Troy backed away from the two of them, and Foxy raised his now bloody hook again, but the man had had enough, it seemed.

"You think you're such hot stuff?" he snarled. "Well, you two haven't seen the last of me!" Then he quickly ran out of the apartment and disappeared.

Breathing heavily, Shelby collected himself, making sure nothing was broken before turning to Lauren and her puppet, who were still sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I think so," Lauren said after a moment.

"Who was that?" Foxy wondered.

"Troy," Lauren spat the name. "A former client of mine who thinks he owns me. I told him I didn't want to see him again, but apparently he didn't take the hint." With the help of the puppet, she slowly stood and looked over at Foxy and Shelby with a slight smile. "Thanks for the help," she said earnestly.

"Don't mention it," Shelby replied. He nodded to Foxy, who was cleaning his hook with a cloth he had seemingly gotten from nowhere, and the two of them made their way back out of the building, leaving Lauren and Marionette with their thoughts.

 **Well, I was going to introduce Ethan in this chapter, but I was afraid it would get too long, and I kind of wanted the next two parts of the game to just be one chapter. So yeah, it's not until chapter four that we get introduced to the main character of Heavy Rain, so that's funny, right? At least, I think it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so for this chapter, we're actually going to get to our actual main character. You know, that one guy! Ethan! He's actually my third favorite playable character, and probably my fourth favorite character overall. And we also get to see who he's paired with. And his son, Shawn gets an animatronic as well! And, so does the therapist! Yay!**

 **Chapter Four – This got Confusing fast**

"We got the MRI scan back. The good news is there is no physical damage from the accident," Clarence Dupré said, leaning back in his chair and looking at his computer screen. "However, I'm worried about your psychological condition."

Ethan Mars let out a sigh and got up from the couch to go over to the chair in front of the doctor's desk. The office was a large space, and had mostly windows, with a large computer and fancy technology sitting on Clarence's desk. Ethan didn't look at the doctor as he sat down, nor did he glance at the animatronic in the corner.

The animatronic, named Circus Baby, was a large, stocky looking girl with red pig-tails, rosy cheeks and green eyes. She wore a red top and tutu, with red elf shoes, and she constantly had a smile on her face. Her face could move more independently and open up. Ethan wasn't sure how it helped with Clarence's patients, but she seemed to do some sort of good.

"I know it's not easy, but you've got to start over, Ethan," the doctor said, snapping his attention back to him. "You're not responsible for what happened."

Clarence glanced at the computer screen when Ethan didn't reply right away. His patient was wearing a head band that allowed the computer to read his emotions and see what parts of his brain was active. Right now, he was going back and forth between anxiety and sadness.

"It's my fault Jason died," Ethan spoke at last. "He'd still be alive if I had been looking out for him."

The animatronic in the corner turned her head to look at him. "It's not your fault," she said in a soft, yet beautiful voice. "What happened to Jason was an accident. Accidents happen all the time. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Clarence gave her an approving nod before turning back to Ethan. "How is Shaun?" he asked him, referring to his other son. Ethan let out another sigh.

"He's been rather distant since the ordeal," he said at last. "He likes to stay inside himself. He's closer to his mother than he is to me."

"And what about you, Ethan?" Clarence asked. "How do you feel?"

"I no longer want to live," Ethan confessed. "I have no reason to go on."

"Not even for Shaun?" Baby asked, taking a step forward. "What would he do without his father?" Ethan raised his head to look at her. The computer screen stated a mix of affection and sadness.

"I couldn't even save Jason," he told her. "He doesn't need a father like me."

Now it was Clarence's turn to sigh. He glanced at Baby before turning and leaning forward in his chair to look at Ethan. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Immediately the read out switched to terror as Ethan thought it over.

"I sometimes have these blackouts," he explained after a moment. "There are times when I don't know what I'm doing. I recover consciousness some time later, but I'm someplace else, and I have no idea how I got there." He glanced back up at the doctor. "Do you think it could have anything to do with the accident?"

Baby and Clarence exchanged glances. "You suffered a concussion and were in a coma for six months," Baby pointed out.

"We really don't know what effect a shock like that could have on the brain," Clarence added, sitting forward in his chair. There was a moment of silence as Ethan thought it over. "Our time is up," the doctor said after a moment. "We'll continue this conversation next week."

Ethan stood with a sigh and took the head band off before turning towards the door. Clarence sat back in his chair to watch him go as Baby followed the patient to the door. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"You were lucky, Ethan," she murmured in her soft voice. "It's very rare to survive such a traumatic experience…" Despite being an animatronic, her eyes seemed to be filled with sympathy and sadness. Ethan glanced at her before bowing his head.

"I don't exactly feel lucky," he replied after a moment. He shrugged off her hand before opening the door and finally taking his leave. Baby stared after him before turning and exchanging a look with the doctor. With a slightly sad sigh, she slowly made her way back into the corner of the office.

* * *

Ethan glanced over at his son, Shaun, and his animatronic friend as they sat on a bench at the park. The animatronic, Balloon Boy, used to belong to Jason, it was actually a gift for his birthday. But after the incident, Shaun wanted to keep Balloon Boy. Ethan figured it was his way of keeping his brother close.

Balloon Boy sat close to Shaun, his rosy cheeks pulled up into a toothy grin, while his stubby hands held onto a yellow and red balloon. He wore a red and blue striped tee shirt and beanie, which covered his short brown hair. Shaun looked like a younger version of his father, especially as he stared gloomily down at the ground in front of him.

"How was school today?" Ethan asked his son, trying to make conversation.

"The teacher yelled at me for being late again," Shaun admitted. "She says she'll send me home early if it happens again." Ethan let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "We'll really try to buckle down for next time."

Shaun didn't reply, and instead just stared out across the park to where another animatronic was standing. This animatronic was a yellow chicken, wearing a bib that read "Let's Eat!" She was kind of chunky, and she held a small plate holding a pink cupcake in one hand. Her magenta eyes lit up as Shaun stared at her, and she gave him a toothy grin (or as much of a grin one could give with an animatronic beak).

"Don't worry," Ethan said, looking over to where Shaun was staring. "Chica may be old, but she won't short circuit in this weather."

"Who you calling old?" Chica called, sounding annoyed despite her cutesy voice.

Ethan didn't respond, but instead stood up and meandered over to the seesaw nearby. He hadn't played on a seesaw since he was a little boy. Smiling, he turned to Shaun.

"You want a go on the seesaw?" he asked him. Shaun's face lit up and he hopped off the bench with Balloon Boy following close behind.

"Yeah! Make me fly!" Shaun replied. He climbed onto the other end of the seesaw, but before Ethan could start pushing on it, Balloon Boy immediately climbed on behind Shaun, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

"We're ready!" Balloon Boy declared in a high-pitched voice.

Ethan groaned inwardly and began straining to push his end down. It was hard to do with a child and a child-sized robot sitting on the other end, but he eventually managed it, and Balloon Boy, keeping his arms outstretched and refusing to hold on to anything, immediately fell off the side. Shaun laughed as he was vaulted up and down, ignoring Balloon Boy laying casually in the mud.

When they were done with the seesaw, Ethan turned to see Chica and Balloon Boy playing with a merry-go-round. Balloon Boy sat in the middle of it, as Chica slapped the bars, making the thing spin faster and faster. Ethan grinned and turned back towards Shaun, who was watching the two animatronics curiously.

"How about a go on the merry-go-round?" he asked his son. Shaun excitedly ran over to it and hopped on the opposite side of Balloon Boy.

"Do you think if we go fast enough, we can travel in time?" Shaun asked as he clung to the bars in a tight grip. Chica and Ethan grabbed either end of the merry-go-round and started turning the bars.

"Let's find out!" Chica said. She was much stronger than Ethan, but not nearly as fast, since she was indeed a rather old animatronic. The two of them balanced each other out, with Ethan getting the thing moving while Chica kept them spinning by slapping the bars. Shaun and Balloon Boy hung on for dear life, laughing and screaming the entire time. By the time the merry-go-round finally started to slow down, they were both dizzy and disoriented.

"Whoa, I think I'm going to be sick," Shaun said, attempting to stand.

"Me too," Balloon Boy said.

"You're a robot, you can't be sick!" Ethan laughed.

"I'm Chica!" Chica said happily for no reason.

"Yes, you are," Ethan replied, rolling his eyes with a smile. The four of them laughed. For a little while, they could forget about what had happened, and just focus on having fun. Ethan couldn't remember the last time Shaun looked so happy. And he hoped that Shaun really was having fun and wasn't just putting on a brave face.

"All right, gang," Ethan said. "What are we doing next?"

"What about that merry-go-round?" Balloon Boy asked excitedly, turning towards the back of the park. Ethan turned to see a fully functional carousel with horses and a ride operator and wondered how long that had been there and why he hadn't noticed it before.

"Can we go on it, dad?" Shaun asked, turning to him. "Can we please?"

Ethan's eyes softened as he looked down at his son. "Of course, you can," he replied. He led the excited child and his robot over to the small ticket booth next to the carousel. "Go pick a horse," he told his son. "And make sure you stay next to Balloon Boy."

He made sure Shaun did as he was told before turning back to the ticket booth. For some reason, the man in the ticket booth seemed blurry, but Ethan didn't pay it any heed as he quickly paid for the tickets. When he turned back around, he realized that everything around him was spinning and he staggered.

Chica, who was standing nearby, watching Balloon Boy and Shaun pick which horse they wanted, turned just in time to see Ethan sink to his knees and faint. She let out a gasp and made her way over to him. She was no stranger to Ethan's black outs, but they still took her by surprise, and she had trouble not panicking when they happened.

"Ethan!" Chica cried, crouching next to her human. "Are you ok?" Ethan didn't respond, not even with an incoherent mumble. Chica turned to see people stopping and staring at them, and she quickly stood. "Keep it moving," she said impatiently. "Nothing to see here!"

Should she quickly warn Shaun? No, she didn't want to spoil his fun. But she had to keep an eye on him. Yes, she would bring Ethan over to a bench and angle herself so she could watch both father and son at the same time.

She bent over and scooped Ethan into her arms, carrying him over one of the benches. She stood diligently behind him, one mechanical eye on Ethan, and one on his son. She didn't see someone coming up from behind her, didn't hear the metal plate being carefully removed from her back until it was too late. It wasn't until she felt her systems being shut down that she realized that someone was turning her off. But by then, she couldn't move, and her vision grew dark.

* * *

Ethan felt stiff when he finally came to. He felt rain pelting his face and he slowly opened his eyes. It had grown dark around him, and there wasn't a person to be seen. Not even the carousel had anyone on it. The street lights had come on around him. His head was pounding with pain. As he looked around, he realized he couldn't see Shaun, Chica or Balloon Boy anywhere.

With a start, he jumped to his feet and looked around. Shaun's backpack was nearby, but there was no sign of his son. Feeling panic start to rise in him, he spun around and saw a dark shape standing behind him. It was too tall to be Shaun, and after a moment, he realized that it was Chica, completely shut off.

"Chica!" he cried out, rushing over to her. The metal plate that covered her back had been removed, and a couple of wires were pulled out of their places. Ethan quickly put them back and flipped a switch that was on a small panel before replacing the metal plate. He hoped that would be enough to wake her; she had never deactivated before.

There was a low whirring sound deep within her, and a moment later he saw her raise her head and light flood out of her eyes. She blinked slowly and turned towards him, somehow managing to look confused.

"Ethan?" she greeted uncertainly. "What happened? Why is it dark?"

"I blacked out," Ethan explained, fear making his voice tremble. "Where's Shaun and Balloon Boy? How did you deactivate?" Chica shook her head, her metal eyebrows raised in worry.

"I don't know," she said. "When you blacked out, I carried you over to a bench so I could watch you and Shaun, but then I was suddenly deactivating." She let out a gasp. "Someone must have turned off my power! But why?"

Ethan was already rushing over to the entrance of the park. "We'll worry about that later," he said. "We have to find Shaun! He couldn't have gone far, right? If you use your GPS on Balloon Boy, I think we'll find them."

Chica made her way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't locate Balloon Boy," she said softly, her eyes blinking. "Someone must have deactivated him or the locating signal in his system. I don't think they wandered off on their own."

Ethan stared at her in horror. "You don't mean-?" he asked.

"I think Shaun has been kidnapped," Chica said gravely, and Ethan's world came crashing down around him.

 **I'm going to end this chapter here, leaving it at a slight cliff hanger. If I remember right, the next chapter will be Jayden again, so we'll get to see Perry and Blake's animatronic partners. And hopefully we'll be introducing the fourth main character soon. Hopefully the next chapter will be slightly more uplifting than this one.**


End file.
